Sins & Knights
by Vilandel
Summary: Un ordre de sept chevaliers sacrés surpasse tous les autres chevaliers de Britannia. Un ordre de sept criminels, avec pourtant plus d'honneur que n'importe qui. Un ordre de sept puissants chevaliers, capables de faire face aux ténèbres scéllés depuis 3000 ans... (Receuil de OS)
1. Je vis

_**Salut à tous ceux qui ce sont perdu par là !**_

 _ **Enfin j'ai commencé à traduire mon recueil de oneshots pour Nanatsu no Taizai / Seven Deadly Sins (qui viennent de l'imagination de Nakaba Suzuki, merci à lui pour cette magnifique histoire). J'éspère sincerement que les histoires que je vais vous y proposer vous plairont.  
Pour la première, vous aurait droit à du Banlaine (il faudra vous y attendre avec moi). Cet OS se passe entre les chapitre 197 et 216 du manga ou juste après la fin de la deuxième saison de l'animé. Il me manquait une scène de retrouvailles entre Ban et Elaine à peu près à ce stade du scénario, alors j'en ai écrit une moi-même.**_

 _ **Bonne lécture à tous, on se retrouve encore en bas du chapitre.**_

* * *

 **Je vis…**

Quand Elaine revint à elle, elle sentit à la fois une terrible migraine et une douce, étrange chaleur qui semblait se propager dans tout son corps. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les bouger.

Que lui est-il arrivé ? Elaine se rappelait seulement que Ban et elle avait décidé qu'il devait tuer Melascula pour sauver son meilleur ami. Et après… tout ses souvenirs semblaient vagues, brumeux, chaotiques. Venait-elle de mourir à nouveau ? Logiquement, c'est ce qui aurait dut se produire après que Ban ait tué Melascula. Mais Elaine n'avait pas la même impression que la dernière fois. Ayant déjà était morte, elle savait ce que l'on ressentait quand le cœur arrêtait de se battre.

Normalement, elle aurait du revenir à Necropolis et à nouveau attendre que Ban la ramène à la vie. Mais maintenant, elle ignorait où elle se trouvait. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que son brave chevalier s'en est allé sauver son meilleur ami des Dix Commandements ?

En réfléchissant ainsi, la migraine d'Elaine empira. Au moins, cela lui prouvait qu'elle était encore vivante. Ce n'est pas dans la cité des morts qu'elle aurait souffert d'une pareille migraine. Mais alors, pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ?

 _D'abord, il faudrait que je sache où je me trouve._

Cela lui couta beaucoup de force et empira encore son mal de tête, elle réussit à ouvrir ses yeux fatigués. Sa vue était un peu floue au début. La seule chose qu'elle vit fut une lumière scintillante d'une pure blancheur. Petit à petit, Elaine arriva à reconnaitre Elizabeth, dont les mains scintillaient de cette lumière.

« Oh, Elaine, tu es réveillé », s'étonna doucement la troisième princesse de Liones. « Attends un peu, je finit rapidement tes soins. »

Elaine se laissa faire. Qu'aurait-elle put faire d'autre ? Elle était soulagé qu'Elizabeth soit là pour s'occuper d'elle. Mais elle aurait mille fois préféré la présence de Ban.

 _Il ignore sans doute que je suis encore vivante…_

La jeune fille aux cheveux argentée la soignait, le mal de tête s'affaiblissait même. Mais Elaine se sentait toujours faible. Comme lorsqu'elle avait abandonné sa colère et sa jalousie envers Jericho, sous les mots doux de Ban. Cela semblait datait d'il y'a des années.

Tout en soignant Elaine, Elizabeth raconta : « Nous avons tous pensés que tu étais à nouveau morte. Tu n'imagines même pas notre surprise quand Jericho est venue chez nous, te tenant dans ses bras. Apparemment, elle t'avait trouvé dans les environs de la ville, terriblement malade avec une forte fièvre et appelant Ban dans ton délire. »

Ainsi donc, Jericho l'avait sauvée. Quelle bonne personne elle était. Une fois de plus, Elaine regretta d'avoir été aussi horrible envers elle. Si Jericho venait lui rendre visite un jour ou l'autre, il faudra qu'elle lui remercie de tout cœur.

 _Mais… si je suis encore vivante… cela veut donc dire que Melascula, le Commandement de la Foi, est elle aussi encore vivante._

Au final, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle… Elaine frissonna à cette pensée. Ban n'avait donc pas tué cette terrible démone ? La fées préféra ne pas y penser, cela risquerait de raviver sa migraine. Mais Elaine avait bien conscience que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Cela voulait-il dire que les Dix Commandements n'étaient toujours pas vaincu ?

« Tu es encore très faible et cela va sans doute encore durer avant que tu retrouve toute ta force d'avant. Aussi, il y'a ce problème avec Melascula… Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, nous allons sûrement trouver un moyen de te détacher d'elle, lady Merlin pense que c'est possible. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ? »

 _Bonne, douce Elizabeth… Toujours dans le souci pour que personne ne s'inquiète ou ne meure. Je sais parfaitement ce que ma survie implique. Mais je suis heureuse d'être encore en vie. La mort ne nous à pas nouveau séparés, Ban et moi…_

Elaine étant encore trop faible pour répondre, Elizabeth continua donc de papoter : « Tu sera heureuse d'apprendre que nous avons quand même put vaincre les Dix Commandements… du moins pour le moment, le danger qu'ils représentes n'est toujours pas éliminé et certains sont encore dans la nature. Mais quelle idiote je suis ! Voilà que je parle de choses inquiétantes alors que es encore faible et que tu dois te reposer de toute urgence ! Vraiment quelle idiote, pardonne-moi Elaine. Je parle beaucoup trop quand quelque chose me rend nerveuse, ma sœur Veronica me l'a déjà dit tant de fois. Je crois qu'il faudrait que je te laisse seule… avec ton médicament. »

 _De quel médicament parle-t-elle ?_

Mais avant qu'Elaine ne puisse poser sa question à voix haute, Elizabeth était déjà sortie de la chambre. La porte se referma doucement.

La jeune fée leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle sourit quand même. C'était typiquement le genre d'Elizabeth. Elaine la connaissait seulement depuis peu, mais pendant qu'elle veillait sur Ban depuis Necropolis, elle était déjà assez familière avec le caractère de la troisième princesse de Liones.

Elle put enfin jeter un regard sur la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles pour lui donner une touche de personnalité. À part le lit, il y'avait une chaise devant un secrétaire, une étagère avec peu de livres et quelques bouteilles de bière, une simple armoire et un fauteuil qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours. Des rideaux bleu foncées était accrochés à la fenêtre et Elaine put en déduire qu'on était assez tôt dans la soirée, vue la lumière qui entrait. Plus loin, elle entendait des bruits qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre.

Tout à coup, elle sentait une main qui prenait la sienne. Une main grande et chaleureuse qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille…

« Ban… »

Enfin il apparut dans son champ de vision. C'était vraiment lui, son bien-aimé chevalier. Les cheveux aux reflets argentés, la cicatrice ornant sa joue et son cou, les magnifiques yeux rouges dans lesquelles elle pourrait éternellement se noyer… Il n'arborait pas son habituel sourire moqueur, mais d'un sourire doux et même soulagé. Et était-ce des larmes qu'Elaine voyait dans ses yeux ?

« Enfin réveillée, Belle au bois dormant ? », répliqua Ban tout en caressant tendrement sa joue. Elaine s'appuya un peu plus contre sa main. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre à nouveau vingt ans pour savourer les caresses de son amant.

« C'est donc toi, mon médicament… », souffla Elaine, profondément touché. Voilà ce qu'Elizabeth avait voulut dire toute à l'heure. Bonne Elizabeth, jamais Elaine ne pourrait souhaiter meilleur soin. En regardant Ban profondément dans les yeux, la fée avait vraiment l'impression de recouvrer un peu de santé. D'accord, c'était sûrement de la joie de retrouver son amoureux et moins de la santé. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait se sentir mieux qu'avec Ban prés d'elle.

« Bon, il est temps de prendre ta potion. Après tout, il faut bien que tu retrouves tes forces", rit doucement Ban, retrouvant un peu son sourire moqueur.

Elaine lui sourit et ferma les yeux avec quelques impatiences, pendant qu'elle lui tendait les lèvres. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, de sentir ses baiser sur sa bouche. Ban n'hésita aucune seconde pour enfin sceller leurs lèvres.

Le baiser devint rapidement langoureux, dévoilant tout le soulagement de ne pas être à nouveau séparé et semblait vouloir rattraper les dernières vingt années d'un coup. Ce baiser était comme celui de leurs premières retrouvailles. Amoureux, soulagé, passionné.

Elaine nota vaguement que Ban l'avait enlacé de ses bras, la soulevant un peu pour la serrer contre lui. Son étreinte n'était pas trop forte, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle allait se brisait comme de la porcelaine, mais quand même avec force. Quant à Elaine, elle croisa ses bras derrière la nuque de son amant, afin d'approfondir le baiser. Malgré sa faiblesse, une nouvelle force semblait s'emparer d'elle.

Hélas, ce baiser ne pouvait durer éternellement, car leurs poumons réclamaient de toute urgence une bouffé d'air. Elaine grogna de déception quand Ban mit fin à leur baiser. Mais le Renard de l'Avarice ne semblait pas satisfait de la longueur du baiser, car il recommença à dévorer ses lèvres après avoir respiré un bon coup. Elaine avait l'impression de boire un élixir de vie. Les bras musclés de Ban autour d'elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa passion et son amour pour elle qui se reflétait dans son baiser… Pendant un moment, il crut que le temps s'était arrêté pour eux.

Mais tôt ou tard, le temps était obligé de poursuivre son chemin et se baiser dut aussi prendre fin. Ban remit Elaine délicatement sur le matelas, son regard ancré dans le sien. Des larmes scintillaient dans ses yeux, celles qui coulèrent sur ses joues furent essuyées par la fée blonde. C'était tellement étrange de voir Ban pleurer et de joie en plus. Mais Elaine n'en avait rien à faire que ce soit étrange ou pas, elle aimait tout chez son chevalier, ses forces autant que ses faiblesses. D'ailleurs, elle avait elle-même des larmes de joies dans les yeux, tendrement enlevés par Ban.

« J'avais crut pendant un moment de t'avoir perdu une seconde fois », souffla Ban, tout en embrassant la paume de sa bien-aimée.

« Pareil pour moi, mon amour », répondit doucement Elaine, serrant son autre main contre sa joue. Elle sentait son odeur, la remplissant de joie.

 _Mais hélas, il y'a une ombre sur nos retrouvailles…_

Elaine avait oubliée ce détail pendant que Ban et elle s'embrassaient. Mais c'était hélas un fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer… Après tout ce que Ban et elle ont du endurer, Elaine était tout à fait incapable de ne plus voir des ombres.

« Ban… tu dois savoir ce que cela signifie… la raison pourquoi je suis encore en vie… »

« Je sais… cette salope de Melascula est encore en vie. Bordel… J'avais pourtant cru avoir détruit tous ses cœurs de merde ! »

Ban semblait frustré, désespéré même. Elaine souffrait de le voir ainsi, reléguant les conséquences de la survie de Melascula au second plan. Aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'assit et mit une main confortante sur l'épaule de son amant. Une seconde après, Ban l'étreignit à nouveau. Il la serrait de toutes ses forces contre son torse, plongeant son nez dans sa chevelure satinée. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait l'enlacer ainsi. Comme si malgré son immortalité, elle seule pouvait le maintenir en vie.

Elaine se cramponna à lui. Elle ignorait si elle cherchait à consoler Ban ou à trouver elle-même du réconfort. Mais elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait tant besoin de lui. Elle n'avait plus peur de la mort, mais elle refusait de le quitter.

 _Y'aura-t-il toujours une part d'ombre sur notre bonheur ? Les démons seront-ils toujours une menace pour notre amour ?_

Ban l'embrassait à nouveau, seulement avec douceur cette fois, avant de desceller leurs lèvres, sans pour autant lâcher son amante. Il y'avait une nouvelle volonté dans son regard, une volonté de fer qu'Elaine avait rarement vu chez lui.

« Elaine… je trouverais un moyen de te sauver entièrement. Je te le jure sur mon immortalité. J'ignore encore comment et quand, mais je vais y réussir et je le dois ! Toute mon éternité sans toi… Jamais je ne pourrais le supporter ! »

« Mais, Ban… »

« Ne dis rien, ne proteste pas. On va bien trouver un moyen de venir à bout de Melascula, j'ignore quand et comment. Elizabeth peut elle aussi t'aider avec ses pouvoirs, elle me l'a promis. Sans que je le lui demande, d'ailleurs. Autant d'altruisme, c'est presque mauvais pour la santé, kahaha. De plus, Merlin m'a elle aussi promis de trouver une solution. Mais… je n'aimerais pas laisser cette diablesse en profiter pour faire des expériences sur toi. Mais avec l'aide des autres, on trouvera sûrement un moyen de te sauver entièrement. Cela DOIT être possible ! »

Ban pensait chacun de ses mots, Elaine n'avait même pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour le savoir. Mais elle vit que derrière toutes cette volonté se cachait aussi la peur et la douleur de la perdre encore une fois. Que ferait Ban d'irréfléchi si elle venait à mourir à nouveau ?

 _Au final, aucun de nous deux savons quelle va être la solution, ni toi ni moi…_

Elaine caressa sa cicatrice avec douceur. Sa propre santé fragile et Melascula pendaient au-dessus d'elle comme une épée de Damoclès. Mais elle refusait de ne penser QU'À ça.

 _Serait-ce donc impossible de juste savourer les moments que nous passerons ensembles ?_

« Pardonne-moi, Elaine. Je ne voulais pas te donner plus d'inquiétudes, surtout dans ton état. Mais ces problèmes m'énerve tellement », murmura Ban, honteux, détournant son regard et passant une main dans ses cheveux argentés.

« Oh, Ban… j'ai bien conscience de ces soucis. En fait, ce serait même pire si je restais dans l'ignorance de ces problèmes. On va bien y faire face ensemble et s'il le faut, se préparer au pire. »

« Mais pas aujourd'hui », répliqua tendrement Ban et au grand soulagement d'Elaine, il souriait à nouveau comme d'habitude. Son inquiétude n'avait pas disparue, mais il s'était calmé. « Tu sais quoi ? Nous allons passer le reste de la journée ensemble, rien que tout les deux. »

« Mais… n'a tu pas des obligations en tant que chevalier sacré ? Et à ce propos, sais-tu où se trouve mon frère ? Maintenant que j'y pense… cela me surprend qu'il ne fût pas avec toi pendant que je me réveillais. Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? », demanda Elaine. Elle avait un peu honte de n'avoir pas tout de suite pensée à Harlequin. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à se dire et à expliquer.

« King est dans la forêt des fées avec sa géante, pour y veiller au grain ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais ils devraient bientôt retourner à Liones. Quand il sera là, je vais trainer ton frère jusqu'à toi, qu'il le veuille ou non, fais moi confiance. Quant à mes obligations en tant que chevalier sacré… je ne vais pas les oublier, évidemment, mais tu es bien plus importante à mes yeux. Donc prend garde, je vais te gâter toutes la journée jusqu'à ce que tu demande grâce. »

« Cela me semble un charmant programme, sire chevalier. Qu'avais vous l'intention de me montrer ? », demanda Elaine avec amusement. Comme si ces mots étaient un signal, Ban sortit de sa poche un livre avec une couverture de cuire marron. Un livre qui lui semblait familier…

 _Mais, c'est…_

« Tu as toujours ta collection ? », demanda Elaine, surprise, pendant qu'elle prenant le livre pour mieux l'examiner. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'était bel et bien sa collection d'étiquettes de bière, qui lui avait montré pendant les sept jours passés ensembles. Une douce chaleur la traversa alors qu'elle se souvenait de ces jours heureux.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai encore ! Sérieusement ma belle, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Mais ne me demande pas comment ce trésor n'a pas été détruit lors de ce maudit jour. Je n'en ai aucune idée, honnêtement. De toute façon, si tu veux mon avis, on s'en fout. Et c'est une sacrée chance, car en vingt ans elle s'est enrichie depuis que tu l'as vu la première fois. Ça te dirait de poursuivre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés la dernière fois ? Comme aux bons vieux sept jours ? »

« Comme aux bons vieux sept jours », soupira Elaine avec béatitude. Ban lui offrit un doux sourire avant de s'installer avec elle sur le lit, de telle façon qu'elle se trouvait assise entre ses jambes, dos contre torse. Le Renard de l'Avarice posa un tendre baiser sur les cheveux de sa bien-aimée avant d'ouvrir son précieux livre et de raconter des anecdotes pour chaque bière.

Pendant qu'Elaine écoutait son chevalier raconter ses passionnantes histoires, une pensée lui vint malgré son inquiétude et sa santé fragile. Une pensée qui avait le même effet sur elle que l'amour entre Ban et elle.

 _Je vis…_

* * *

 ** _Alors, ça vous à plut ? N'hésiter pas à donner vos impressions, vos suggestions (que ce soit thèmes, UAs, personnages ou couples) et vos critiques, ça motive chaque auteur qui se respecte et cela me permettra de m'améliorer au fil des chapitres. J'aime tant écrire pour Nanatsu no Taizai 3_**

 ** _J'ai encore deux OS à traduire avant de pouvoir m'attaquer au chapitre 4. Les titres sont "The words I kept in my Heart" et "Seven Sins, Seven Laws". J'en dis rien de plus, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner de quoi ça parlera. On se verra au plus tard au chapitre 2._**

 ** _Bonne nuit (où journée, selon l'endroit où vous vivez XD)._**


	2. The Words I kept in my Heart

_**Et me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre de ce receuil. Cette fois, c'est sur le couple Monspiet x Derrieri. Comme je l'ai dit dans mon OS "For all Eternity", leur destin tragique m'a brisé le cœur et leur histoire m'a particulièrement touché. De plus, hier c'était la journée de ce couple, donc c'est avec plaisir (et une journée de retard XD) que je poste ici cet OS pour le Monderi Day.**_

 _ **L'histoire ce passe un peu avant le chapitre 235 et mentionne un petit détail du chapitre 260. Comme Monspiet à dit qu'il a gardà au fond de son cœur les mots qu'il voulait toujours dit à Derrieri. Cela m'a donné l'idée de cette petite histoire. J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lécture !**_

* * *

 **The Words I kept in my Heart**

 _Je t'aime, Derieri…_

Dehors régnait une sans lune et aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Pas même une légère brise. Rien non plus ne se fit entendre dans le cottage que Monspeet partageait avec Derieri. Le seul bruit que le démon entendait dans la nuit était la respiration calme de sa compagne qui dormait à ses cotés sur le lit. Monspeet, lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Les événements des derniers jours repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. La conquête de Britannia s'était soldée par un échec, les Dix Commandements ont été vaincus. Exactement comme 3000 ans auparavant. Mais connaissant bien Zeldris, Monspeet ne doutait pas qu'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte allait éclater. Leur défaite n'était qu'une bataille perdue.

Mais le démon avait à présent perdu toute motivation de conquérir Britannia. En même temps, cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé personnellement. Sa priorité avait toujours été de protéger er de s'occuper de Derieri. Sa Derieri…

Oh, jamais il ne renierait que le règne des démons sur Britannia avait pendant longtemps aussi son but. Même si Monspeet y avait accordé moins d'importance que d'autres, en particulier le roi des démons. Mais jamais encore cela lui avait été aussi égal que maintenant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que non seulement il remettait son existence en tant que Commandement en question, mais qu'il serait même prêt à tourner le dos à tout ça. Vraiment, que lui arrivait-il ?

Après que Méliodas les aient vaincu avec son Full Counter, Derieri et lui, Monspeet avait vraiment pensé que leurs derniers instants étaient arrivés. Au moins, la mort ne l'aurait pas séparé de Derieri… Mais au lieu de ça, ils furent envoyés au loin. Pourquoi Méliodas les avaient-il épargné ? Après tout, ils étaient ses ennemis, qu'il était prêt à vaincre à n'importe quel prix. Était-ce l'influence d'Elizabeth ? Après tout, cette déesse les avaient sauvé lors de la première Guerre Sainte, quand Derieri et Monspeet avait sacrifié six de leurs cœurs pour se transformer en Indura. Ou n'était-ce qu'un hasard qu'ils aient survécu au Full Counter de Méliodas ? Monspeet croyait qu'il ne connaitrait jamais la réponse. Chaque action semblait être plus complexe qu'une simple différence entre le Bien et le Mal.

Derieri et lui avaient finit par atterrir dans ce village, gravement blessés. Les souvenirs de cette journée étaient vagues dans l'esprit de Monspeet, la majorité lui avait été racontée par les villageois. Ces humains les avaient recueillis, deux démons, leurs ont donnés des vêtements et des vivres, les ont soigné, nourris et leur avait même mit ce petit cottage à disposition. Le plus étonnant était encore que les habitants ne leur avaient jamais demandé d'où ils venaient, qui ils étaient et ce qui leur aient arrivés. Monspeet et Derieri ont tout simplement été… recueillis par ces humains.

Et voilà un point qui préoccupé Monspeet depuis qu'il était ici. Il ne comprenait pas et pourtant, il s'était habitué à cette vie de campagne, prenait part aux activités du village et… ce genre de vie, calme et paisible, lui plaisait beaucoup. Il est vrai que cela lui semblait encore bizarre, mais il ne pouvait nier que cela lui était agréable. Bon sang, si Galand, Melascula ou Fraudrin le voyaient ainsi, ils lui auraient sûrement dit qu'il était tombé bien bas. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Monspeet. Vivre ainsi, au calme, avec Derieri… Sans leurs commandements, cette vie aurait été parfaite.

 _Je t'aime, Derieri…_

Les villageois croyaient que Monspeet et Derieri étaient un couple, qu'ils étaient même mariés. Monspeet ne leur a jamais dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Aucun n'avait posé de questions sur ce sujet. De plus, il aimait cette pensée… Derieri qui serait sa femme. La démone n'avait jamais protesté contre l'avis des villageois non plus. Monspeet ne l'avait peut-être pas montré, mais cela lui avait causé une joie immense.

Derieri, sa Derieri…

Monspeet se tourna vers elle. Le cottage était petit et n'avait qu'un seul lit, que tout deux partageaient. Derieri dormait à poings fermés. Rarement Monspeet l'avait vue aussi détendue, depuis… depuis qu'elle avait perdue sa sœur ainée.

Le Commandements du Silence se souvenait encore fort bien de Daralys, la sœur de Derieri. Une brave guerrière même si elle n'a jamais fait partie de l'armée des démons et aussi une des personnes les plus douces et gentilles qu'il n'ai jamais connu. Et aussi amoureuse de lui. Monspeet soupira. Ce n'était jamais facile quand quelqu'un, spécialement une amie d'enfance, était amoureuse de vous et que vous ne l'aimiez pas de cette manière. Oh, il a été attaché à elle, comme à une sœur chère à son cœur. Mais ce ne fut pas Daralys qui avait volé son cœur, ce fut sa cadette.

Mais Derieri l'aimait-elle en retour ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'un souhait que l'on prenant pour la réalité, mais Monspeet ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de perdre espoir. Derieri parlait peu, mais restait toujours à ses cotés sans s'y obliger, aimait particulièrement dormir la tête sur les genoux du démon, partageaient des âmes (même s'ils avait arrêté depuis qu'ils vivaient dans ce village) ou de la bière avec lui. C'étaient d'innombrables petits gestes qui laissaient Monspeet espérer qu'elle l'aimait en retour.

 _Je t'aime, Derieri…_

Depuis combien de temps gardait-il ces mots secret au fond de son cœur ? Depuis trop longtemps, à son goût… Monspeet ferma les yeux, malheureux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il maudissait son commandement. Surtout maintenant que Derieri et lui vivait une vie tranquille. Si seulement il pourrait trouver un moyen de se libérer de cette malédiction ! Il n'y avait pas de terme plus juste pour son commandement. Son Silence l'empêchait à dévoiler bien des secrets qu'il aimerait pourtant partager. Comme son amour pour Derieri. Mais qui était-il pour se rebeller contre le choix du Roi des Démons ?

Jamais n'arrêtait-il de penser à ces trois mots, il les répétait dans ses pensées comme un enchantement, les laissait envahir son être comme un élixir de vie. Y penser, c'était comme un baume pour son âme et son cœur. Avait-il peur d'oublier son amour si il arrêtait de penser à ces trois mots ? Il l'ignorait. Même s'il n'y croyait pas, il n'osait pas en prendre le risque.

La respiration régulière de Derieri était l'unique bruit qui rompait le silence. Autant de la nuit que le sien. Monspeet se tourna à moitié vers elle et caressa doucement la joue de sa compagne. Il était surprenant qu'une redoutable et sauvage guerrière comme elle pouvait avoir une peau aussi douce et velouté. Très inhabituel pour une démone.

Monspeet soupira. Il l'aimait tellement, plus que sa vie, depuis plus de 3000 ans (même s'il en avait passé la majorité dans la prison scellée par les déesses). Mais jamais il n'a put lui avouer ses sentiments. Au lieu de ça, il a tout simplement été là pour Derieri. S'il ne pouvait exprimer son amour par des mots, autant que ce soit par des gestes. De petits gestes qui ne révélait rien sur ses sentiments, mais qui était bel et bien des gestes d'amour. C'était mieux que rien. Ces gestes lui étaient précieux et il continuerait de les faire. Pour Derieri…

 _Je t'aime, Derieri…_

Finalement, Monspeet senti le sommeil l'envahir. Il était temps, car il lui fallait dormir quand même un peu. Il avait promis à un paysan de venir l'aider à traire ses vaches dans la matinée, il lui fallait une bonne nuit de repos pour ça.

Hésitant presque, il prit la main de Derieri, caressa les doigts de son pouce. Pendant un moment, il avait l'impression que sa compagne serra sa main un instant. Mais en lui jetant un énième regard, Monspeet vit qu'elle dormait toujours profondément. Son cœur cessera-t-il un jour de battre aussi fort quand il lui jetait ne serait-ce qu'un simple regard ? Sûrement pas et Monspeet en était heureux. C'était si douloureux de ne pas pouvoir lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais en même temps, c'était le plus sentiment qu'il n'ai jamais eu de toute sa vie.

Un jour, il finirait par trouver un moyen de se libérer tout deux de leurs commandements. Des qu'il se serrait débarrassé de son Silence, il finirait par lui dire ces mots qu'il gardait secret en son cœur depuis tellement longtemps. En espérant qu'elle l'aimait en retour.

Monspeet s'endormit sur cette promesse, ne lâchant aucunement la main de sa compagne. Ainsi, il ne remarqua pas que Derieri serra sa main encore plus fort et n'entendit pas ces trois mots qu'elle murmurait tandis qu'elle rêvait.

 _Je t'aime, Monspeet…_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, j'éspère que ça vous à plut. Si vous avez des suggestions, des critiques ou autre choses à réviewer, n'hésiter pas (je ne mords pas, enfin, pas toujours XD)**_


	3. Seven Sins, Seven Laws

_**Et voilà, j'ai fini de traduire le troisième chapitre de ce receuil ! Je suis plutôt fière de celui-là, car il m'a donné beaucoup de travail et j'ai beaucoup du paufiner avant d'être satisfaite du resultat. J'éspère qu'il vous plaira autant que moi.**_

 _ **L'histoire de cet OS se passe à peu près seize ans avant le début de la trame du manga, l'ordre des Seven Deadly Sins vient à peine d'être fondé et Méliodas fait part aux autres des régles spéciales de leur équipe. Bon, je sais que jusqu'à présent, on ne connait que les règles 3, 4, 5 et 6 de ces sept règles, mais j'avais téllement envie d'écrire un OS la-dessus. Les règles 1, 2 et 7 présente ici sont donc ma simple invention. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour trouver des règles qui corréspondent à l'ésprit de Méliodas, mais je suis sûr que la version officielle sera meilleure que la mienne XD**_

* * *

 **Seven Sins, Seven Laws**

« Que tout le monde m'écoute ! », s'écria Méliodas d'une voix forte. Les six nouveaux chevaliers sacrés, qui était sous ses ordres depuis aujourd'hui, se tenait en une ligne devant lui. Chacun portait l'armure qui leurs avait été offert par Zaratras et chacun avait son trésor sacré, un cadeau du roi Baltras en personne. Seuls leurs casques ont été mit de coté pour le moment, car en tant que capitaine des Seven Deadly Sins, il voulait voir leurs visages pour leur premier jour.

Seul Gowther portait le sien, soutenu par Merlin. Dans son immense armure, il semblait si calme qu'on l'aurait facilement prit pour une statue. Méliodas se demandait toujours si ce colosse en armure était un des deux Gowther qu'il avait connu en tant que Dix Commandements avant sa trahison envers le Clan des Démons. Mais Gowther, que ce soit le démon ou la marionnette, se serait montré à lui et se serait souvenu. Mais ce Gowther là semblait ne pas reconnaitre Méliodas.

 _Pourtant, mon physique n'a pas du tout changé depuis 3000 ans. Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il faudra que j'accepte le mystère autour de ce troisième Gowther._

Comme il faisait jour et comme c'était la première réunion des membres du nouvel ordre de chevaliers, Escanor avait décidé d'être présent sous sa version musclée. Méliodas avait un peu la chair de poule en se rappelant que cet homme était encore plus fort que lui. Mais seulement le jour. Dés que le soleil disparaissait et que la nuit tombait, Escanor devenait petit, faiblard, peureux et d'après la reine Caroline, assez mignon. Mais quel que soit son apparence, le regard qu'Escanor jetait à Merlin restait le même. Cela avait été un véritable coup de foudre pour lui.

 _Il n'a vraiment pas choisi la personne la plus facile à séduire. Merlin ne tombe pas amoureuse facilement, je doute même qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Mais je pourrais peut-être lui donner un peut coup de pouce, niveau sentiments Escanor à peut-être besoin d'aide._

Avant que la pensée de l'amour le rende triste à nouveau, Méliodas tourna son regard vers Merlin. C'était vraiment surprenant qu'elle soit encore en vie après trois milles ans. Il l'avait connue encore petite et l'avait revue de temps à autres lors des trois derniers millénaires. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait ainsi dans sa vie, l'aidant à trouver cinq membres parfaits pour former les Seven Deadly Sins et avait tout parfaitement organisé avec le roi et Zaratras pour fonder le nouvel ordre de chevaliers. Par contre, jamais Merlin n'est venu lui parlé de la malédiction qui emprisonnait Méliodas et Elizabeth dans un cercle infernal et le blond lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait toujours du mal à s'y faire.

 _Je peux être heureux d'avoir Merlin à mes cotés. Fait-elle toujours des expériences plus folles les unes que les autres ? Ces taches bleues pales sur ses doigts sont assez suspectes…_

Ban baillait. En faisant la connaissance du nouveau Pêché de l'Avarice, Méliodas avait appris que cet homme était un homme d'action et que les discours et les réunions l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. Il allait sûrement bien s'amuser avec ce nouveau chevalier. Mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Ban. Des rumeurs laissait entendre qu'il ait détruit la forêt du roi des fées à lui tout seul, en buvant la fontaine de Jouvence et en tuant la Sainte Gardienne de la fontaine. Mais Méliodas avait le sentiment que derrière cette histoire se cachait bien plus. Ban semblait triste à chaque fois que l'on parlait de la forêt des fées et tout à l'heur devant le roi, il avait discrètement dessiné un E dans l'air.

 _On dirait bien qu'il ait le cœur brisé, un chagrin d'amour. Je sais que trop bien combien cette émotion est cruelle. Voudra-t-il jamais en parler ? Et peut-être n'est-ce pas la seule ombre sur son comportement de fêtard aventureux._

Méliodas n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Harlequin – ou King, à présent – se montrait dans le corps d'un gros balourd. Ce n'était pas sa vraie apparence. Méliodas le savait, il avait fait partie de la troupe qui avait arrêté King 200 ans auparavant. Est-ce que cela représentait un nouveau départ pour King ? Ou peut-être se cachait-il en prenant cette apparence.

 _Lui aussi semble avoir des secrets qu'il préfère garder pour lui pour le moment. J'espère qu'il pourra très bientôt s'ouvrir au groupe._

Quant à Diane, elle le regardait comme si il était une merveille du monde. Bon sang, combien de temps allait-elle encore craquer pour lui ? Dommage pour elle, son cœur n'appartenait qu'à une seule femme. Mais sa bien-aimée était pour l'instant à nouveau un bébé et il lui fallait attendre qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle tombe une fois de plus amoureuse de lui. De plus, Méliodas doutait fort que Diane soit VRAIMENT amoureuse de lui. Une sorte de sixième sens lui disait que quelque chose lui manquait, mais il ignorait quoi. Diane semblait elle-même ignorer qu'un secret l'entourait.

 _Qu'elle devienne au moins une bonne amie, vue que je ne pourrais jamais retourner ses sentiments qui peut-être ne me sont même pas destinés à la base. Elle pourrait essayer avec King, il la regarde comme c'était elle son trésor sacré et non sa lance._

Oui, voilà qui était les Seven Deadly Sins. Le nouveau ordre de chevaliers servant le royaume de Liones, ayant pour membres sept criminels qui portaient de lourds pêchés. Méliodas avait commandé bien des troupes, des ordres ou autres organisations de ce genre durant sa longue vie. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il espérait que les liens entre eux pour devenir bien plus qu'une simple camaraderie. Un fol espoir naissait en lui, murmurant que ces six chevaliers pourraient devenir sa nouvelle famille.

« Euh, capitaine… tu voulais nous apprendre quoi, juste ? Tu nous regarde sans rien dire depuis cinq bonnes minutes et ça devient un peu désagréable » finit par remarquer King. À part Gowther, les autres aussi le regardaient soit amusé, soit irrité.

« Euh… oui, bien sûr », bafouilla Méliodas. C'était un peu embarrassant en tant que capitaine des Seven Deadly Sins, mais il se reprenait rapidement. « Comme vous l'avez tous déjà compris, nous sommes un ordre de chevaliers assez spécial. À coté des règles communes des chevaliers sacrés de Liones, nous allons aussi avoir notre propre code. Sept règles, pour chaque pêché capital que nous représentons. »

« Ouah, je m'ennuie déjà~ », bailla Ban, pendant que Merlin demandait avec un sourire indéchiffrable : « Et quelles sont ces fameuses sept règles, capitaine ? »

« Euhm… je les ai oubliés. »

Éxcluant Gowther et Merlin, tout le monde frappa son front d'une main, King avec les deux. Méliodas se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer.

 _Ça promet de devenir un groupe comique. Plutôt ironique, vue que chacun d'entre nous est sensé être l'un des pires criminels du continent._

« Vraiment, quel genre de capitaine est tu pour oublier ainsi tes propres règles ! », s'indigna King, secouant sa tête d'un air accablé.

« Mais en même temps, il est mignon quand il oublie des choses aussi importantes », répliqua Diane totalement attendrie. Oubliant son irritation face à son capitaine, King se dit aussitôt d'accord avec la géante. Eh bien, ça promettait d'être drôle entre eux.

« Si notre capt'ain n'arrive pas à retenir ses règles, à quoi ça nous servirait de les apprendre par cœur ? Elles doivent être barbantes pour être aussi oubliables, j'préfère encore boire une bière. »

« Est-ce normal pour les humains que le capitaine d'une troupe oublie les règles de cette troupe, quand il les à lui-même écrites et décidés ? »

« Mais pas du tout, lord Gowther. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que lady Merlin soit notre capitaine, jamais elle n'oublierait des choses aussi importantes ! »

« Merci du compliment, Escanor. »

 _Et merci pour cette confiance en votre commandant, c'est gentil. Bon, faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas très glorieux d'oublier ces sept règles, surtout lors de mon premier jour en tant que capitaine d'un ordre de chevaliers. Et Escanor à un peu raison quand même, Merlin serait vraiment parfaite en tant que commandante. Quand elle sort son nez de ses expériences._

« Ne craint rien, capitaine. J'ai tes règles avec moi. Tu les as oubliés chez le roi tout à l'heure et comme tu n'as pas toujours la tête sur les épaules, j'ai décidé de les prendre à ta place pour qu'elles ne soient pas perdues. De toute façon, tu risque avec ou sans de te rendre ridicule, le plus souvent », sourit Merlin en tendant au blond sept rouleaux de parchemins

Devait-il prendre ça pour un compliment ou pas ? Difficile d'en être vraiment sûr avec Merlin. Méliodas finit par dérouler les parchemins.

« Où est le premier code ? Ah, là… Euh, non, ça c'est le quatrième. Et là, nous avons le numéro six… numéro trois… attends, ce n'est pas plutôt le sept, celui-là ? »

« Tu aurais put écrire toutes tes règles sur un seul parchemin, cela aurait été plus facile et pratique, espèce d'imbécile ! », s'indigna à nouveau King. Ban éclata de rire et Merlin se mordit les lèvres pour éviter d'en faire autant. Escanor et Diane se regardaient, se demandant sûrement comment réagir. Seul Gowther ne montrait aucune réaction.

« Ah, la voilà… Alors, la première des sept règles d'or des Seven Deadly Sins : Chaque pêché à le devoir de se battre contre le Mal et pour ce que lui ou elle estime juste. Même si pour cela, il lui faudrait aller à l'encontre des ordres d'un supérieur. »

« C'est un peu dure comme règle, capitaine », commenta Escanor. « En tant que chevaliers sacrés, nous avons le devoir de servir le royaume de Liones et nous sommes sous les ordres du Grand Maitre et même du roi. Que ferons nous si nous devions nous battre contre le royaume ? »

« À vrai dire, j'espère moi-même de ne jamais en arriver là, Escanor », répondit Méliodas. « Le roi Baltras est un homme bon et juste, cela me blesserait terriblement si je devais aller contre lui. Mais je suis incapable d'exiger de chacun d'entre vous d'aller à l'encontre de son honneur, sa morale et son sens de justice. Ces trois choses peuvent être bien plus complexes que vous ne le penser. Croyez-moi, je sais que trop bien de quoi je parle… »

Sans doute que seule Merlin pouvait comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire par la dernière phrase, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Comme les cinq autres, elle semblait réfléchir à ses paroles. Savaient-ils comment c'était d'aller à l'encontre de ce que l'on croyait juste. ?

 _Cette règle est surtout pour ce que tu m'a dit il y'a bien longtemps, Elizabeth. Nous cinq clans de Britannia, déesses, fées, géants, démons et humains, nous dormons sous le même ciel étoilé et nous vivons sous le même soleil. Tu avais raison, aucun clan n'est automatiquement bien ou mauvais, la justice peut être différente pour chaque être vivant._

« Deuxième règle d'or : En tant que chevaliers sacrés, nous Seven Deadly Sins seront parfois obligé de tuer autrui. Mais aucun pêché n'a le droit de tuer quelqu'un simplement pour s'amuser. Même quand il s'agit de notre pire ennemi. »

« Un peu classique comme règle, si vous voulez mon avis », commenta Ban en baillant. Méliodas était bien d'accord avec lui, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour la deuxième règle.

 _De plus, elle est quand même importante pour moi. J'ai tué tant de gens et avant ma trahison, je l'ai même fait pour le plaisir. J'aimerais tant ne plus jamais tuer…_

« Venons à la troisième règle d'or : Aucun membre des Seven Deadly Sin ne doit poser de question sur le pêché, le crime d'un autre membre. C'est sans doute un sujet délicat pour chacun d'entre vous et je n'aimerais pas que vous ayez des problèmes dans l'équipe à cause de ça. Mais vous êtes libre de parler de votre propre crime… si vous penser que le moment soit le bon. »

Chacun ne dis rien et avait une mine abattue (à part Gowther, dont on ne voyait le visage). Leurs pêchés devaient être lourd à porter. King et Ban en particulier semblaient plus malheureux que les autres, l'argenté dessina même à nouveau un E dans l'air.

 _Qu'est-ce que cet E symbolise pour lui ? Y a-t-il un rapport avec son crime ? Si je me plie à mes propres règles, je ne vais sans doute jamais le savoir._

« Quatrième règle d'or : Si l'un des pêché est en danger, les six autres doivent faire tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour l'aider et s'unir pour cela. »

« Pourquoi donc ? », demanda Gowther d'une voix neutre. Aucune arrogance, aucun dégoût ne paraissait dans sa voix.

« Parce que nous sommes une équipe », expliqua Méliodas en regardant chacun avec autorité. « Nous devons apprendre à être là les uns pour les autres, nous aider mutuellement. Ce point m'est vraiment important et j'attends que chacun d'entre vous y obéisse. »

Gowther hocha simplement la tête, comme pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Les cinq autres se regardaient avec incertitude, presque avec méfiance. Ils devaient se demander s'ils allaient vraiment se rapprocher suffisamment des autres pour être prêt à tout faire pour les sauver.

 _Je l'espère vraiment et je ferais tout pour que nous devenions amis, peut-être même une famille. Nous tous semblons en avoir besoin._

« Venons à la cinquième règle d'or : Chaque désaccord et dispute entre deux pêché peut être réglé par un combat entre eux deux. »

« Waouh, vraiment ? C'est déjà ma règle préférée, celle-là ! », dit Ban en s'esclaffant, retrouvant sa bonne humeur. King n'en semblait pas aussi emballé que le Renard de l'Avarice et objecta : « Nous sommes des chevaliers sacrés et en tant que tel, il nous faudra bien sûr souvent livrer bataille. Mais je ne pense pas que régler une dispute entre nous par combat soit vraiment… »

« Moi aussi, j'aime cette règle ! », s'écria Diane toute joyeuse, changeant accessoirement l'avis de King. Ça promettait vraiment d'être drôle entre eux.

« Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux d'espérer qu'aucun d'entre nous ne va avoir de dispute grave avec Escanor », commenta Merlin en souriant et Méliodas était on ne peut plus d'accord avec elle. Escanor était de loin le plus fort des Seven Deadly Sins, du moins durant le jour. Le Lion de l'Orgueil risquerait de gagner chaque combat entre pêché en moins de trois secondes.

« Mais que ce passera-t-il si deux d'entre nous pêchés aient une dispute si grave qu'ils en viendraient à se faire un combat à mort ? »

« Vraiment une excellente question Gowther, c'est même le sujet de la sixième de nos règles d'or. Si deux membres des Seven Deadly Sins s'affrontent dans un combat à mort, les cinq autres membres ont le devoir de faire tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour les en empêcher. Même si pour cela, ils doivent au pire éliminer celui ou celle qui à commencé la dispute. »

« C'est dur comme règle », commenta simplement Escanor. Les autres aussi, à part Gowther, semblaient un peu mal à l'aise avec la sixième règle. Méliodas lui-même espérait de ne jamais n'arrivé à cette extrémité s'il par malheur il se trouverait dans une situation de ce genre.

 _Rien que la pensée d'éliminer l'un d'entre eux m'est si difficile à supporter. Ils sont déjà si chers à mon cœur, tous les six._

« Et quelle est la septième de nos sept règles d'or, capitaine ? », finit par demander Merlin. Comme les autres, elle le regardait avec curiosité.

Méliodas resta muet pendant quelques secondes et regarda le dernier de ses parchemins. Cette règle lui était plus importante que les autres. Il l'avait après tout écrite en l'honneur de sa chère et tendre Elizabeth. Le Dragon de la Colère espérait que cette règle d'or en particulier lui permettrait de sauver enfin sa bien-aimée de sa malédiction. Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir une 107ème fois.

« Chacun des sept pêchés doit être prêt à sauver, à aider des amoureux et à se battre pour leur amour, peu importe le clan. Peut importe si c'est pour son propre amant ou sa propre amante ou pour celui ou celle d'un autre. »

« Euh… c'est un peu guimauve, ton truc là », commenta Ban, aussitôt approuvé vigoureusement par King et Escanor. Les deux femmes aussi semblaient assez irritées par cette règle. Seul Gowther resta parfaitement calme, évidemment.

« Il est vrai que cette règle semble guimauve dit comme ça. Mais elle m'est particulièrement importante. L'amour à toujours joué un grand rôle dans ma vie et c'est toujours le cas. Je ne peux vous le dire et j'en suis vraiment désolé. C'est simplement un lourd fardeau que je porte à cause de l'amour. Mais sans cela, je ne me tiendrais pas devant vous aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec la troisième règle d'or ? », demanda King avec compassion, imité par les autres, même si Diane semblait tout à coup toute triste. Quant à Ban, il dessina à nouveau un E dans l'air et Méliodas aurait juré qu'il aurait murmuré quelque chose ressemblait à "Elaine".

« Non, cela à un rapport indirect avec mon crime. Autrement, je ne serais pas ici et vous tous ne seraient pas devant moi aujourd'hui… mes nouveaux camarades. »

Ban fut le premier à mettre sa main sur celle de son nouveau capitaine, aussitôt suivit par Diane qui au lieu de la main, mit un doigt pour plus de commodités. Cela décida King à suivre l'exemple de la géante et Merlin ne tarda pas non plus à les imiter. Escanor suivit la magicienne dans la seconde. Gowther n'hésita pas longtemps à suivre l'exemple de ses nouveaux camarades et à mettre en dernier sa main sur celles des autres. Leur geste dit bien plus que mille "oui".

« Parfait, Seven Deadly Sins ! À partir de ce jour, nous nous battrons cote à cote, tous les sept ensembles, pour le royaume de Liones… et aussi pour notre camaraderie ! », s'écria Méliodas. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il en était touché jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Il fit le serment qu'en plus qu'Elizabeth, il allait aussi tout faire pour protéger ses six nouveaux compagnons d'armes. Après tout, ils étaient déjà bien plus pour lui que simple camarades de chevalerie.

 _Ma nouvelle famille…_

* * *

 ** _J'éspère que ça vous à plut. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, vos suggestions et vos critiques. J'ignore encore de quoi parlera le prochain OS, car j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'idées pour ce receuil. Et puis, il faut bien un peu plus de fanfics pour Nanatsu no Taizai. Ce manga le mérite vraiment.  
_**


	4. Silent Vow

_**Et ça y est, j'ai enfin put posté le quatrième oneshot de ce receuil. Désolée pour l'attente, maintenant le nouveau chapitre est là.**_

 _ **C'est encore centré sur Monspeet et Derieri... il est clair que j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce couple. Cet OS se situe juste après les chapitres 208 et 209 du manga, après qu'Elizabeth ait sauvée Monspeet et Derieri de leurs transformation d'Indura. Je l'ai écrit du point de vue de Derieri, mais peut-être que je vais aussi l'écrire un jour du point de vue de Monspeet... ce serait intéressant.**_

 _ **Sinon, si vous avez une petite critique, je suis ouverte pour chaque idée et conseil qui me permettera de m'améliorer dans mes écrits de Seven Deadly Sins. Sur ce, bonne lécture !**_

* * *

 **Silent Vow**

Quand Derieri revint à elle, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut une douleur sourde qui semblait s'être emparé de tout son corps. Elle avait des difficultés à bouger et de plus elle ne sentait plus son bras gauche. Et pourquoi son corps semblait-il aussi lourd ?

Seule une douce chaleur familière, qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à localiser, lui donnait une impression de protection et de sureté. Un peu comme la tendresse fraternelle que Daralys avait pour elle, mais cette douce chaleur était encore différente.

En se rappelant sa sœur, les souvenirs d'aujourd'hui lui revinrent en mémoire… la mission pour sauver les otages prisonniers de ces crapules de déesses qui s'était avéré être un échec, les pourparlers avec Elizabeth qui n'ont aboutit à rien, l'Omega Ark de ce bâtard de Ryuduciel qui avait tué tous les otages, dont sa sœur chérie… le combat contre trois des quatre archanges, jusqu'à la décisions d'elle et Monspeet de sacrifier six de leurs cœurs pour se transformer en Indura. Tout était floue pour Derieri à partir de ce moment-là, elle avait seulement un très vague souvenir d'un combat, d'une éblouissante lumière, la sensation de tomber dans le vide… après, tout était noir.

 _Daralys… Daralys… DARALYS !_

Soudain, tout devint définitivement clair pour Derieri… Sa sœur ainée, sa seule famille, sa tendre, courageuse et bienveillante Daralys… elle était morte. Parce que ces fils et filles de chiens du clan des Déesses en avaient décidé ainsi, de tuer des simples civils du clan des Démons… Derieri avait l'impression que son dernier cœur se brisait. Comme s'il se reconstituait pour après se briser encore et encore. Elle, un membre des Dix Commandements, n'avait pas réussie à sauver sa propre sœur…

Derieri grogna de colère. Il lui fallait continuer de combattre, elle devait faire payer Stigma. Cent fois plus, mille fois plus… ils devaient payer pour cet acte horrible et Derieri ne trouverait aucun repos avant d'avoir sa vengeance. Déesses, géants, fées, humains… Comment osaient-ils tuer des innocents ? Des innocents qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la Guerre Sainte ! Stigma n'était rien d'autres qu'un ramassis de bâtards, pleutres, lâches et froids.

L'esprit embrumé de rage, Derieri essaya de se relever… et remarqua à cette occasion que son bras gauches ne lui obéissait plus. Elle ne le sentait même plus du tout. Derieri ouvrit les yeux, complètement terrifié. Au lui de son bras fort, elle découvrit un simple moignon.

 _Comment… quoi… quand… pourquoi…_

Derieri n'arrivait plus penser calmement, c'était trop. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Elle voulait crier, rager, maudire, faire part de sa douleur et de sa rage dans toutes les contrées de Britannia. Mais rien de tout ça ne sortait de sa bouche.

 _Ma sœur… les otages… mon bras… Stigma, sale… Pardonne-moi, Daralys… Je n'ai pas put… comment pourrais-je te venger et les autres… sans mon bras… Stigma, je vais… Ryuduciel, Elizabeth, Sariel, Tarmiel, Nerobasta, Déité Suprême, toutes déesses… je vais venger les otages… mais mon bras… saletés de déesses, saletés de géants, saletés de fées, saletés d'humains… Daralys, ne me laisse pas seule… je dois… Daralys, où est-tu…_

Derieri ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait commencé à sangloter. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, créant de petites cascades. C'était un cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller, Daralys se tiendrait près de son lit… mais ce n'était pas un rêve !

Soudain, deux bras forts l'enlacèrent, entourant son corps tremblant et la serrant contre un torse musclé. À nouveau, elle senti cette douce chaleur si familière de tout à l'heure… Monspeet ! Il était encore là, il vivait encore… il était là. Du soulagement se mélangea à sa douleur, sa tristesse, sa colère et sa haine. Derieri se serra contre lui presque malgré elle. Elle avait tant de besoin de savoir, d'avoir la certitude, que Monspeet était là, avec elle. Qui d'autre serait là, maintenant que sa grande sœur lui avait été prise ?

« Mon… Monspeet… »

« Comment te sens-tu, Derieri ? »

Sa voix laissait percer de l'inquiétude. Derieri ne répondit pas, n'arrivait pas à trouver des mots susceptibles d'expliquer le chaos émotionnel qui la ravageait. Comment le pourrait-elle ?

La démone souleva simplement ce qui restait de son bras gauche. Elle entendit Monspeet inspirer fortement, mais elle avait trop honte pour le regarder. De plus, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Daralys, aux otages, aux évènements d'aujourd'hui. Mais quel genre de guerrière était-elle ? Elle faisait partie de l'élite du monde souterrain et n'avait pas réussis à sauver des vieux, des femmes et des enfants de son propre clan. Elle était si pathétique.

Derieri sentait vaguement que Monspeet touchait le moignon de son bras. Avec une immense douceur, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se brise. Cela aida Derieri à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et de se calmer un petit peu.

« Déesses mon cul… quel clan de merde. »

C'était les déesses qui avaient commencé la guerre sainte. C'était leur clan qui était coupable de tout… Derieri essaya de se relever, mais son corps douloureux l'en empêchait. Elle tomba contre Monspeet et essaya à nouveau de se mettre sur pied.

« Derieri, qu'essaye-tu de faire ? », demanda Monspeet alarmé, plus inquiet qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vécu, surtout depuis qu'il avait son commandement.

« De quoi j'ai l'air ? Je vais aller me battre contre ces foutus membres de Stigma et venger Daralys et les autres otages ! »

Rien n'allait l'en empêcher. De toutes façon, elle devait le faire. Le Commandement de la Pureté essaya à nouveau de se lever. Mais cette fois, ce fut son compagnon d'armes qui l'en empêcha.

« Merde, Monspeet, que fais-tu ? Lâche-moi, idiot, je dois… »

« Mais réfléchi, Derieri ! Nous sommes tout deux affaibli après notre maudite transformation en Indura ! Attaquer Stigma maintenant c'est signer notre arrêt de mort ! N'oublie pas, nous n'avons plus qu'un seul cœur et Indura n'est plus option à présent. Dans notre état actuel, nous n'avons aucune chance contre les quatre archanges et les autres guerriers de Stigma. Je comprends ton désir de vengeance, Derieri, mais je suis incapable de te laisser te faire tuer inutilement. »

Derieri voulait protester, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver de bons arguments. Monspeet avait raison, après tout. Dans sa condition actuelle, elle n'avait aucune chance contre Stigma et le clan de Déesses. Il lui faudrait attendre un moment avant de retrouver assez de forces pour pouvoir se venger. Mais Derieri détestait être faible ainsi. Sa sœur a été tuée, bon sang !

Monspeet l'enlaçait, comme pour la soutenir et pour aussi l'empêcher de courir à une mort certaine. Combien de fois l'avait-il protéger, retenu avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise ? Derieri ne le savait pas. Ils avaient étaient une équipe depuis le début et même durant leur transformation en Indura, ils avaient été ensemble. Derieri ignorait ce qu'elle ferait sans Monspeet. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, lui aussi !

Rien que cette pensée la fit à nouveau pleurer. Monspeet la berçait doucement dans ses bras, la laissa exprimer son chagrin. Mais pourquoi ne se ménageait-il pas ? Il devait lui aussi terriblement souffrir. Ressentait-il aussi du chagrin, une infinie tristesse ? Après tout, il avait été lui aussi proche de Daralys et sa sœur avait toujours aimée Monspeet.

 _Elle à simplement été trop timide pour le lui dire… et maintenant… et maintenant…_

Derieri n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait honte d'être aussi impuissante, d'être aussi faible. Daralys était morte, les otages étaient morts, la bataille était perdue, son bras gauche n'allait jamais repousser… Elle ressentait tant de haine, de tristesse, d'impuissance, de désir de vengeance, tout se mélangeait en une spirale qui lui faisait presque perdre la raison.

Heureusement que Monspeet était là. Il lui caressait la tête comme à une enfant et la serrait contre lui. Il était le seul vrai soutien pour Derieri. La seule famille qui lui restait, en fait. Au fond d'elle, elle ressentait qu'elle serait brisée si elle le perdrait, lui aussi.

 _Merde, Derieri, n'y pense pas… N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas ! Tu as bien assez souffert aujourd'hui sans rajouter du sel sur les plaies. Tu n'as pas perdue Monspeet ! Mais ce n'est pas facile…_

Derieri ignorait combien de temps elle pleurait dans les bras de Monspeet. Elle finit par se calmer un peu. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais pleurer lui fit du bien. Elle en avait tout de même honte. Mais sa haine contre Stigma, les quatre clans et en particulier les déesses n'avait pas cessé. Elle était toujours en Derieri, renforcé pas les évènements de cette horrible journée.

Le commandement de la Pureté toucha son moignon. Elle était gauchère. Comment pourrait-elle continuer de se battre avec seulement son bras faible ? Comment pourrait-elle utiliser à nouveau son Combo Star ? Qu'elle honte elle était pour les Dix Commandements.

Derieri frissonna, quand Monspeet caressa à nouveau son moignon avec une infinie douceur, tout en disant : « Je sais que ton bras ne repoussera jamais. Mais il y'a sûrement un moyen pour que te puisse l'utiliser, d'une autre manière. »

« Quoi donc, tu veux trouver un moyen de le faire repousser ? Ne dis pas de merde, Monspeet. Mon bras gauche est foutu et sans lui je suis impuissante. Je suis une honte pour les Dix Commandement. Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! », s'écria le commandement du Silence, plus énergique que d'habitude. Monspeet la toucha au menton pour l'obliger à regarder et jamais elle ne l'avait vue avec un regard aussi décidé. Il continua plus doucement : « Ne dis pas ça, Derieri. Tu n'es pas une honte pour les Dix Commandements. Ton bras gauche ne repoussera pas, je le sais bien. Mais il y'a d'autres moyens. Des notre retour au royaume souterrain, nous allons chercher une alternative pour ton bras, toi et moi. Nous sommes une équipe, Derieri. La perte de ton bras n'y changera rien. »

La démone ne pouvait que le regarder avec de grands yeux. Elle lui était s'y importante en tant que partenaire ? Son expression était comme toujours aussi neutre que possible, mais son regard si décidé donnait encore plus de profondeur à ses mots. Que pouvait-elle encore y ajouter ? C'était tant d'émotions que la fatigue finissait pas la gagner.

Monspeet semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Derieri le regarda, attentive, mais il ne dit rien. La démone soupira. Ce n'était jamais facile de savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Pas étonnant, avec son commandement. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompé et qu'il ne voulait rien ajouter.

« Je suis désolée, Monspeet. Tu as raison… je ne suis pas une honte pour les Dix Commandements. C'est juste… aujourd'hui… enfin… »

« Je comprends, Derieri. Repose-toi… Je ne crois pas que Stigma reviendra ici. Des que tu te seras assez reposée, nous allons rentrer à la maison. »

« Si tu te repose aussi », répliqua Derieri, fatiguée, tandis qu'elle se rallongea sur l'herbe. Monspeet semblait un moment surpris, mais il hocha la tête et s'allongea à coté d'elle. Derieri posa la tête sur son torse et sourit presque quand Monspeet posa un bras protecteur sur elle. Elle finit pas s'endormir profondément.

 _Derieri… pardonne-moi, j'ai échoué de te protéger aujourd'hui. Se transformer en Indura était finalement un trop gros risque, même contre Ryuduciel. Je n'aurais jamais dut… pardonne-moi, Deri. Plus jamais je ne te laisserais subir quelque chose comme ça._

 _Je ne pourrais pas faire ce serment à voix haute, mais je jure par tous les cinq clans de protéger Derieri à présent avec tout ce que j'ai, même si je devrais sacrifier mon dernier cœur pour la sauver… Je suis prêt à tout pour elle._


	5. Fuite de Sorcière (UA Fantasy)

**Fuite de Sorcière**

« Par là, ils n'ont put aller bien loin ! »

« Mais les sorcières peuvent voler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Seulement avec un balai, espèce d'abruti ! Et cette vermine que nous sommes sensé capturer EN CE MOMENT MÊME n'en n'avait pas ! »

« Oh, en fait les sorcière n'ont pas besoin spécifiquement d'un balai pour pouvoir voler. Dans son manuel du chasseur de sorcière, lord Ludociel avait même écrit que… »

Monspeet serra Derieri encore un peu plus contre lui. Leurs poursuivants étaient proches, même beaucoup trop à son goût. Le plus infime petit bruit pourrait les trahir tout deux et alors se serait la fin. Bon, à bien y réfléchir, son propre destin le laissait plutôt indiffèrent. Après tout, Monspeet avait délibérément trahis les règles d'or de son ordre ou plutôt ancien ordre. Mais il n'avait pas sauvé Derieri pour qu'elle subisse le même sort que sa sœur. Monspeet avait juré sur sa vie de protéger cette jeune femme.

Il baissa son regard vers Derieri. La tête baissée, le grimoire de sa sœur serré contre elle, elle semblait si fragile que cette vision peina Monspeet encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il avait vu une jeune femme forte et sauvage, une véritable guerrière. Plutôt vive, se mettant presque facilement en colère, mais pleine de tendresse et d'affection pour sa sœur ainée, qui était bien plus timide et douce que sa cadette.

Mais malgré sa force, malgré sa sauvagerie, son cœur se brisait facilement hélas et il s'en doutait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir toute seule. Derieri ne tiendrait pas un jour avant de tomber entre les mains de l'Inquisition.

Monspeet ne pouvait accepter cette perspective. Pas seulement parce que Rajine lui avait fait jurer de protéger Derieri si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Mais aussi parce qu'il ressentait envers cette jeune sorcière bien plus que du dévouement chevaleresque ou même de l'amitié…

« Arrête de jouer les monsieur Je-Sais-Tout ! Nous devons capturer la sorcière et ce satané traitre ! Hors de question de laisser survivre cette vermine et ce bâtard, pour qu'ils lancent des centaines de fléaux sur le monde ! Le traitre doit payer sa trahison de la peine capitale et la sorcière doit subir le même sort que l'autre créature du Diable ! Notre Grand Maitre nous offrira sûrement une récompense pour sa capture. »

Derieri gémit en entendant ces mots. Sa sœur venait de mourir sur un énorme bûcher il y'a à peine deux heures et Monspeet était certain qu'elle ne se remettra pas entièrement avant longtemps. C'était déjà terrible de perdre l'unique membre de sa famille, mais de voir sa sœur brûlée de ses propres yeux était encore bien pire. Surtout quand d'autres s'en réjouissait.

« Elle… elle n'a jamais fait le moindre mal… elle n'était pas méchante… elle… »

Derieri bégaya et ce fait fit presque plus peur à Monspeet que la peur d'être capturé par leurs poursuivants. Jamais il n'oublierait le choc sur le visage de Derieri, quand elle voyait Rajine périr dans les flammes du bûcher, dont le feu ne cessait de grandir. Jamais il n'oublierait son crie et la haine dans ses yeux quand son regard était tombé sur les meurtriers de sa sœur, à commencer par lord Ludociel, le plus cruel et le plus efficace des chasseur de sorcière de l'Inquisition. Si Derieri avait été seule, si elle avait succombé à son désir de vengeance, elle aurait sans doute essayée de tuer lord Ludociel et les autres, avant que l'on la jette sur le champ dans le même bûcher que sa sœur.

Mais ceci était une toute autre chose. Derieri semblait totalement brisée de l'intérieur, comme si elle se rendait compte que maintenant ce que signifiait la mort de sa sœur ainée…

Monspeet la serra encore plus contre lui. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui chuchoter des mots réconfortant, lui enlever cette horrible douleur. Mais quel consolation aurait put apaiser une peine si profonde et encore trop fraiche ? Oh, Monspeet pouvait s'imaginer un peu de la douleur que pouvait ressentir Derieri. Avec la mort de Rajine, il avait lui-même perdu une amie chère. Mais était-ce comparable avec la peine d'une sœur, qui venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait ?

Le chevalier soupira profondément. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour elle, était de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Protéger Derieri et être là pour elle. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Il n'était peut-être plus qu'un chevalier sans foi ni loi, un traitre qui venait tout juste de briser son serment aux yeux des autres. Mais il était encore un chevalier malgré tout et il possédait encore assez d'honneur pour faire ce qui lui semblait juste. Même si cela signifiait de devenir un traitre aux yeux de la chevalerie et de tout le royaume, qui a brisé son serment et jeter son devoir dans la boue.

Mais qu'importait ce devoir, comparé a l'amour silencieux qu'il ressentait pour cette jeune sorcière ?

« Nous ne trouverons rien ici. De toute façon, lord Ludociel vient d'ex… d'exorciser toute la région. Avec un peu de chances, cela vient de tuer la sorcière et le traitre qu'elle a ensorcelé. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que marche ce genre d'exorcisme, ils au moins être bien affaiblis. Mais tu as sans doute raison. Lord Ludociel a lui-même dit qu'ils ne pourront pas aller bien loin, après l'exorcisme qu'il vient de jeter. »

 _Mais cela ne marche seulement avec les sorcière, qui ce sont VRAIMENT voués au Diable, bande d'imbéciles heureux !_

« Fort bien, compagnons. Rebroussons chemin. Ils n'ont sûrement pas put déjà quitter la région. Allons à la taverne tout à l'heure. Là-bas au moins, nous pourrions boire à notre victoire d'avoir renvoyer au moins une sorcière en enfer, d'où elle n'aurait jamais du sortir. »

Derieri gémit et Monspeet serra le poing. C'était à cause de la mort de Rajine que ses anciens compagnons voulaient aller boire. Mais c'est finalement avec soulagement qu'il les entendit s'éloigner. Au moins, Derieri et lui gagnerait une petite avance durant la nuit.

Monspeet siffla pour appeler Trickstar. Ce magnifique étalon noir avait été pendant longtemps son seul véritable ami et le seul qui ne se détournerait jamais de lui pour avoir sauvé une sorcière.

« Nous allons devoir chevaucher toute la nuit jusqu'à demain soir au moins, Derieri. Même la plus petite avance pourrait nous sauver la vie. Nous ferrons pour cela le moins de haltes possibles. Pourra-tu supporter de galoper jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en sécurité ? »

« Je… Rajine… », murmura Derieri, avant de se ressaisir et d'accepter d'un air décidé. Mais malgré cela, il y avait encore une terrible douleur dans ses beaux yeux vert clair. Elle essayait de se montrer forte, mais elle risquait de se briser définitivement à tout moment. Monspeet aurait tellement aimé la serrer dans ses bras, laisser Derieri pleurer de tout son saoul. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se laisser aller à la tristesse. D'abord, ils devaient s'éloigner de Danafor le plus vite possible.

Monspeet l'aida à monter sur Trickstar, où elle s'accrocha immédiatement à la selle. Derieri n'était jamais monté à cheval et elle n'avait jamais cessé de faire comprendre à quel point cela la mettait mal à l'aise de se faire porter par un être vivant. Mais cette fois, elle ne protesta pas et se laissa faire sans un mot. au vue de la situation actuelle.

Monspeet monta derrière elle. Avec une main il prit la bride, enlaçant Derieri de son bras libre. Trickstar se mit lentement en marche, l'ancien chevalier d'ordre ne voulant pas se faire découvrir par un puissant galop. Ce ne seulement hors de la ville que Trickstar se mit à fond.

Alors que les fugitifs quittaient Danafor, Monspeet pensa à la vie qu'il venait de quitter. En tant que fils cadet de noble famille, il avait été destiné des sa naissance à une carrière ecclésiastique ou de rejoindre un ordre de chevalier. Pendant que son frère ainé se préparait à devenir seigneurs de plusieurs fiefs, ses parents l'avait mit dans un ordre de leur choix. En tant que chevalier, Monspeet avait toujours suivit les devoirs que lui imposait son serment et les règles d'or de son ordre, ainsi que les lois du royaume et de l'Inquisition, comme on s'y attendait de lui.

Une vie calme et parfaitement réglé. Ennuyeuse, certes, mais sûr et nette. On avait toujours décidé à sa place, pendant bien longtemps il avait simplement accepté cette vie sans la remettre en question.

Et il venait d'abandonner tout ceci pour une vie incertaine et dangereuse, pour une vie de traitre. Tout cela parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une sorcière et qu'il la sauvait d'un sort horrible qui avait déjà couté la vie à la sœur de ladite sorcière.

Mais il ne le regretta pas. Il n'était plus un parmi des centaines, qui laissait les autres décider sur sa vie. Il était à présent quelqu'un qui prenait ses propres décisions, qui resterait fidèle à son propre honneur. Même si cela voulait dire de tomber en disgrâce aux yeux de tous les autres.

Monspeet serra Derieri encore un peu plus contre lui. Elle en valait la peine pour qu'il prenne ce chemin difficile et peut-être même douloureux.

 **Xxx**

Ils avaient chevauché pendant longtemps. Toute la nuit et toute la journée de demain. Ils n'avaient fait que deux pauses. La première à un ruisseau pour que Trickstar reprenne des forces et la deuxième dans un village quelque peu isolé, pour acheter quelques provisions. Heureusement que Monspeet avait encore sur lui une partie de son dernier salaire et heureusement que la vielle vendeuse était trop occupé à se disputer avec une autre femme pour vraiment faire attention à eux.

C'est seulement à l'aube de leur deuxième jour de fuite que Monspeet était un peu plus sûr qu'ils étaient à présent assez loin de leurs poursuivants. Ce vallon dans lequel ils avaient trouvé refuge semblait parfaitement abandonné. Rien que des bois et des champs sauvages. Derieri et lui s'étaient installés dans une petite grange, qui avait sûrement appartenu à un berger autrefois. La maison du berger n'était plus qu'un tas de pierres, mais la grange était encore entière et solide.

Bien entendu, ce refuge n'était que temporaire, Monspeet ne faisait guère d'illusions là-dessus. Mais c'était mieux que rien. L'important était surtout que Derieri trouve un peu de calme, la fuite n'avait laissé réel moment de répit. Il fallait qu'elle fasse son deuil.

Monspeet lui jeta un regard soucieux, après avoir donné à boire à Trickstar et de le laisser manger l'herbe à son bon plaisir. Derieri était occupé d'installer un sort de protection autour de la grange. Il n'y s'y connaissait pas en sortilège, il n'était pas sorcier. Mais il faisait confiance à Derieri sur ce terrain. Cela avait été ses premiers mots depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Danafor.

Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Comment pourrait-il la soulager de la perte de sa sœur et de la douleur que cela impliquait. Elle n'avait même pas put pleurer depuis la mort de Rajine. Était-ce sa manière de supporter ? Monspeet aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle pleure, ne serait-ce que pour soulager un peu son cœur. Mais est-ce que cela pourrait vraiment aider Derieri ?

« Bien, cela suffira. Cette protection pourra tenir quelques jours. Mais je ne suis pas aussi doué en magie que… Rajine. Elle aurait put faire un sort bien plus solide. »

Elle s'assit après ces mots et mit les bras autour de ses jambes, comme pour se protéger elle-même. Elle semblait si abattue et si fragile que Monspeet s'assit à ses cotés pour lui mettre un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle avait tant besoin de soutien.

Pendant un long moment, la sorcière et le chevalier se tenait ainsi, dans un silence complet. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais quand même dérangeant. Monspeet laissa son regard planer sur le vallon, les bois et les champs remplis de mauvaises herbes sauvages, sur un minuscule village au loin… mais ses yeux ne cessait de retourner vers Derieri.

« Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ? », murmura Derieri, le regard baissé.

« Quoi donc ? », demanda Monspeet d'une voix douce, mais il pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'elle allait répondre, hélas.

« Pourquoi ont-ils tué Rajine ? Oui, elle était une sorcière. Mais elle n'était vouée à l'enfer, elle ne faisait pas partie de celles qui se donne au Diable et au Mal. Elle aidait les autres, sa spécialité était la magie de guérison ! Tout le monde le savait à Danafor ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir brûlée alors qu'elle n'a jamais fait rien de mal ? »

Enfin elle pleura. Ce n'était que des petits pleurs, mais au moins elle pleura. Monspeet la serra un peu plus contre lui, donnant à Derieri tout le soutien qu'il pouvait. Il avait enlevé toute son armure, comprenant sa tunique et sa maille de fer, ne portant plus que sa chemise de lin, son pantalon et ses bottes. Ainsi il ne lui ferait pas de mal pendant qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Il aurait tant aimé lui répondre. Mais il ne pouvait pas, car il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Avant d'avoir fait la connaissance de Rajine et Derieri, il n'avait jamais vraiment remit en question l'idéologie de l'Inquisition. Comme une marionnette, il aurait laissait son ancien ordre dicter son attitude et autant que chevalier du Silence, il aurait jamais rien fait contre l'Inquisition et tout ce qui allait avec.

L'Ordre du Silence… quelle ironie du sort, car c'était en effet ce qu'on attendait de ses membres. Soit silencieux et obéissant, ne soit pas un hérétique… Son ancien ordre suivait des règles tellement strictes que personne ne songeait à remettre en question un ordre venant de haut, même si pour cela il faudrait tuer des innocents. Bon nombres de ses anciens compagnons pensait peut-être du fond du cœur que c'était pour une juste cause, même parmi les grands-maîtres. Cela rendait tout cette histoire encore pire.

Mais c'était différent pour lui à présent. Il avait brisé son serment à l'ordre et à l'inquisition, parce qu'il avait osé sauver une sorcière d'un sort horrible. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, il un fugitifs et ce ne serait guère étonnant qu'on le considère à présent comme un dangereux criminel. C'était le prix à payer pour sauver Derieri et pour enfin faire ses propres décisions. Monspeet ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire même, il se sentait plus libre qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Mais cela ne facilitait pas la situation actuelle, au contraire. Derieri ne se remettra pas de sitôt de la mort de sœur et tout deux devait toujours changer de refuge pour brouiller le pistes. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Leur avenir était terriblement incertain et cela ne plaisait pas à Monspeet. Pourrait-il vraiment soutenir Derieri alors qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'il advenir d'eux ?

Derieri pleura encore longtemps, ses sanglots devinrent plus forts. Monspeet remerciait le ciel que ce vallon était abandonné, sinon on les auraient sûrement découvert. Mais même si cela avait été le cas, jamais il n'aurait put lui dire de se taire avec ses pleurs. Cela aurait été trop cruel vu la situation.

Le temps passa et Derieri se calma petit à petit, maintenant ses sanglots ressemblaient plus à un hoquet. La nuit était tombée, Trickstar s'était tranquillement installé dans un coin de la grange et Monspeet se demanda s'il devait faire un feu. Mais il ne faisait pas vraiment froid et il ne préférait ne pas montrer à d'éventuels poursuivants leur refuge, même si ce vallon était abandonné.

« Merci… », renifla Derieri après un dernier sanglot.

« Pourquoi donc ? », questionna Monspeet, soulagé qu'elle prenne enfin la parole.

« Pour… pour ne pas m'avoir tourné le dos. Pour m'avoir sauvée… Sinon… j'aurais été… toute seule… et cette idée… est… terrible. »

« Deri… comment aurais-je put te tourner le dos ? Alors que tu venais de perdre ta seule famille de manière aussi atroce. De plus, je me suis attaché à toi, ainsi qu'à Rajine. Cela aurait été lâche de ma part de ne pas te sauver. Mais je regrette de tout cœur de ne pas avoir put sauver ta sœur. Si je l'avais sut… »

«… alors tu aurais tout fait pour empêcher cette tragédie, je sais », l'interrompit Derieri et il lui semblait presque qu'elle souriait. Mais seulement presque. « Tu as toujours été très chevaleresque, bien plus que tous ces enfoirés à Danafor. »

Monspeet ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

« Chevaleresque ? Tu sais à qui tu dis cela ? À un ancien chevalier d'ordre qui viens tout juste de renier ses serments et qui devenu un criminel qui à besoin de fuir la justice pour survivre. »

« Rajine à toujours dit qu'un véritable chevalier se battait pour ce qu'il croit juste et honorable, même s'il doit pour cela sacrifié sa réputation et se mettre le monde entier à dos. Rajine… reconnaissait un gentilhomme quand elle en voyait un. »

Derieri murmura la fin de sa phrase. La perte de sa sœur était évidemment encore trop fraiche pour qu'elle puisse en parler sans ressentir une peine infinie.

Monspeet caressa la tête de sa jeune compagne. Rajine lui manquait aussi. Il était heureux qu'elle ait eu une si haute opinion de lui, alors que sorcières et chevaliers ne s'apprécier mutuellement ces jours-ci. Rajine et sa jeune sœur lui avaient prouvée que pas toutes les sorcières se donnaient au diable et répandaient le Mal autant qu'elles le pouvaient. La défunte au contraire utilisait sa magie pour aider son prochain, par la guérison ou par la joie de rendre les gens heureux autour d'elle.

Derieri n'avait jamais eue autant de talents pour la magie que sa sœur, étant plus spécialisée dans les combats. Il fallait bien qu'elle protège son ainée. Mais comme Rajine elle avait un grand cœur, tout simplement caché sous une armure solide… armure qui venait tout juste de commencer à fissurer.

« Est-ce que tu regrette ? »

La question de Derieri le surprit et il la regarda avec étonnement.

« Je veux dire… cet ordre… c'était un peu ta seule maison, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant, tu l'a perdu à cause de moi… »

Ah, elle s'inquiétait pour cela. Il comprenait bien d'où cela venait, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse du souci à ce sujet. Délicatement, il mit une main sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Deri… crois-moi, depuis que je te connais et que je connais Rajine, j'ai commencé à remettre en question bien des choses. Comme les serments de mon ordre et bien sûr toute l'Inquisition. Tant de choses contredisaient ce que Rajine et toi prouvaient jour après jour. Tu sais… j'étais le cadet d'une ancienne famille d'aristocrates. Les fiefs, le titre et la fortune familiale reviennent toujours à l'ainé et les cadets prennent le plus souvent une autre voie. Soit une carrière ecclésiastique, soit ils deviennent chevaliers d'un ordre. J'ai toujours fais ce que les autres attendait de moi. Ma famille, mes frères d'armes, les grands-maîtres, l'Inquisition… jamais je n'ai remis quoi que ce soit en question. Grâce à toi et Rajine, j'ai put me libérer de ces chaines dont j'ai toujours ignoré l'existence. C'est vrai que je n'ai nulle par où aller, mais je préfère que ce soit ainsi plutôt que de rester une marionnette toute ma vie. »

Après ce discours et pendant qu'il enlaça Derieri, Monspeet jeta un regard sur son armure. La cotte de mailles, le casque, la cape et la tunique blanche, avec trois traits d'un noir violacé, le symbole de son ancien ordre. Tout cela semblait tellement hors sujet.

« Je devrais me débarrasser de cette armure. Elle se remarque tout de suite et je ne suis plus membre d'un ordre, même plus un chevalier. »

« Si, tu es encore un chevalier. »

En disant cela, Derieri fit un geste étrange de sa main et c'est avec de grands yeux surpris que Monspeet observait son armure changer de couleur. Le symbole disparut, la cape et la tunique devinrent complètement noires et tout le fer devint sombre, presque noir.

« Changer les couleurs n'est qu'un sort pour débutants, mais l'un des rares que je perfectionne. Le noir est le plus facile, mais si tu veux, je peux toujours prendre une autre couleur. Et… tu restes un chevalier, tu es même le seul que je connaisse qui se comporte en gentilhomme. Je pense que tu mérites de porter cette armure, bien plus que n'importe qui. Et puis… elle te va vraiment bien… »

Monspeet ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire. Cette jeune femme ne cessait de lui donner plus de raisons de l'aimer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la remercier, elle l'embrassa, le prenant définitivement par surprise. Seulement tout doucement et bien trop rapide pour qu'il puisse vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais cela suffisait à enflammer son cœur, comme le soleil d'été ou le feu de joie des solstices.

Derieri semblait vouloir s'éloigner, pensant sans doute être allée trop loin. Mais Monspeet la serra fortement contre elle, comme s'ils n'allaient jamais vivre demain.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, je te jure que je resterais à tes cotés jusqu'à ma mort », souffla-t-il, le visage plongé dans la douce chevelure de la jeune femme.

Cette fois c'était un véritable serment venant du cœur et le jeune chevalier était certain que jamais il ne le briserait. Que ne ferait-il pas pour cette jeune sorcière…


End file.
